


Dust

by UnabashedBird



Series: Sams of a Feather [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnabashedBird/pseuds/UnabashedBird
Summary: Infinity War happened. Sam gets a call.





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. Pain is meant to be shared.
> 
> Also, like all these stories, feelings matter more than continuity.

Sam had a panic attack when he saw the news. It all happened so fast--the Accords, then Bucky, and Steve being Steve, and suddenly his boyfriend was a wanted _international_ criminal.

More accurately, Sam had a panic attack when Falcon messaged and suggested that, if Sam wanted, but, like, literally no pressure, just wanting to give him the option--he could join them.

On the run in bad motel rooms, changing vehicles, cash only, head down head down head down see yourself on TV hear about yourself on the radio but keep going work the job do what you have to work and plan and do the job do the last big job and lose everything in an explosion of black goo.

Not the same not the same, he told himself, trying to focus on just breathing through it, not the same but he still couldn't go, not on the road or on the run, not even with Falcon.

Didn't matter in the end. He still lost everything in dust blowing away on the wind.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah--Steve? Is that you? Christ, Steve, why are you calling me right now, shouldn't--"

"Sam."

He knew that tone. He'd used it himself, often enough. He went numb and hollow inside. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"I'm not so sure about that." Steve sounded hollow, too, but Sam couldn't bring himself to ask.

"Can it be reversed?"

A hollow laugh on the other end. "You would be the one to ask that. I have no idea. The people best able to figure out the answer to that are still unaccounted for. So hope they turn up. Hope they have a plan."

"I can . . ." There was a roaring in his ears. _I can do that_ he'd tried to say. The footage he'd watched in horror flashed before his eyes, people disintegrating and drifting apart on vagrant breezes. Falcon, who was light and laughter and loyalty and no tolerance for bullshit and amazing breakfasts and even better hugs, Falcon was gone. Blown away on the wind he loved to ride on those amazing wings.

"Sam, I gotta go." Steve's voice reached him from a long way away.

"Yeah, of course. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"Will do."

The line disconnected.

Sam didn't move.

His mind, his heart, was nothing but void. Dark and silent.

Dust, blowing away on the wind.


End file.
